


万福玛利亚

by ToTheInfinityAndBeyond



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheInfinityAndBeyond/pseuds/ToTheInfinityAndBeyond
Summary: 青春期小朋友真嗣的生理机能出了一些问题，宗教信仰似乎让他的症状更严重了*我乱写的，我没有宗教信仰，也没有青春期生理问题，也不建议有宗教信仰的人士观看*update：写在前面：有关于阉割的（完全胡编乱造的）描述，可能会使人感到不适，谨慎观看，建议喜好重口味的人士也不要看因为会失望
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 20





	万福玛利亚

**Author's Note:**

> 1 乱用基督教典故，信教人士肯定会被冒犯  
> 2 给你们看看本文的两个灵感来源大概就能知道我在写什么  
> 1） 男子在旅社 “约刨” 私自进行阴囊手术被捕（微博：@BIE别的）  
> 2） 2019年度最佳诗歌100首 | 里所《男母亲》（磨铁读诗会）  
> 3 由上，某些描写可能引起不适，轻口味人士不爱看重口味人士觉得不带劲那种不适  
> 4 角色崩坏，阿真脑袋不正常，庵薰没那么超凡脱俗，我尽力了  
> 5（更新）关于解剖学的知识都是我依据不可靠的记忆硬扯的！！背景设定更是全部瞎掰，不要寻找历史，不要寻找真实，不要，no

主日学校一天抽背三次经文：一次早起，一次午餐，一次晚祷。修女美里敲敲桌子：“真嗣，从你开始。”她翻开路加福音章一，念了一段，“……开始吧。”  
真嗣站起来。他背得不算差，勉强可以叫通顺，但是在一些地方总要支吾很久才能继续下去：  
“你要怀孕……生子……我没有出嫁……”  
他卡住的时候，其他男孩子都捂着嘴笑，拿脏脏的手指戳来戳去，互相作出会意的样子。尤其是到了受孕生子的句子的时候，真嗣停顿得越长，他们笑得越猖狂，仅仅是碍于美里站在讲台上，他们才没为他喝彩。美里看出来了：他们与其说是因为真嗣背不出来而笑，不如说是因为他这么认真地对待那些字眼而笑。她揉揉太阳穴：  
“停。你坐下。……”  
真嗣满脸通红地坐下。邻近的男孩子凑过来，似乎他们终于可以跟他分享“兄弟”义气了，又带着神秘的神气，想给他讲猥亵的笑话。真嗣拍开他们，又怕自己下手太重得罪了一些人，干脆趴在桌上，闭上眼睛，假装自己病了。  
从另一个意义上说，他的确病了。裤裆里硬起一块：只不过是几个字眼，无论看了多少遍又读了多少遍，总是无法避免地身体要起……这样的状况（他说不出那个亵渎的字眼，想都不敢想）。他趴在桌上，用肚子把那一块藏起来，闭上眼睛，心里默念：万福童贞玛利亚，万福童贞玛利亚；趴到浑身僵硬，脖子酸痛，才敢起来。

修女美里建议他去告解室。真嗣很惭愧，因为就算美里如此爱他，他也无法对着她说出他的隐痛；而且神甫们都是看着他们长大的，当然知道他的声音，或者只要他的同学们某一个和神甫稍稍聊一聊，马上就能找出他。勃起经久不息，厌恶也经久不息，仿佛是为了惩罚自己，他刻意戒了手淫，连蹭一蹭都是不允许的。但是仅仅走路，胯下那个东西都会晃来晃去，实在恼人无比……管事的和仆役最喜欢逮男孩子手淫，除了因为修女嬷嬷向他们承诺，每逮到一个就多在他们工资账上加一笔，还因为每个男人都知道这是男人戒不掉的习惯。这个月其他男孩子都被轮着逮到过一遍，有的甚至天天被抓，让人怀疑是有意让教会破费；只有真嗣一次也没有被抓到。本堂神甫对他大加赞赏，说他是最有望出人头地的，要推荐他去做修士。他低着头嗯嗯啊啊地应付过去了，没人看得出来他是真的害羞还是在应付，一贯如此。

因为品行端正（真嗣内心的罪恶感又加了一笔），神甫推荐他进了接引童贞玛利亚的神像的队伍。在节日的月份，神像要从首都出发，在每个城市停留，由鲜花、香料和身心洁净的男女儿童为她开路。准备工作从半年前就要开始：红衣主教的特使要考察每个城市是否有接纳圣母的资格，不必说，如果哪个城市竟然堕落到到排斥她的光辉，那它就要比所多玛和蛾摩拉更为全国全国人民咒骂了。所以这座小城一年到头都活在节日当中：不是在准备节日，就是在节日的余韵里。裁缝给他送来了参加典礼用的几套衣服，他穿上，镜中的人影茫然颓然甚至悚然，从腰部往下都勒得很紧，一切都是说不出来地怪，但他早就知道症结在于何处。  
他决定出去走走，到外面找一丝清醒，却又走到了教堂；这是当然的，这座城市几乎只有教堂和学校两个地方，他一生也几乎只在这两个地方。日光从精心设计过的数点射进来，映在壁画上，使这个地方神圣非常。一个少年站在布道的讲坛上，年龄似乎和他相仿，他因为年龄而误判了那人的身份，只以为他是无知而登上那神圣的地方的。他要开口让他下来，少年却早一步发现了他，对他微微一笑。  
全能天主荣恩，崇福万德玛利亚啊，光荣点缀她。那个少年身上有着淡淡的光晕，只有虔诚信徒才能辨别出来——这让真嗣更加坚信，他要么是加百列的化身，要么是圣母本人显灵。在原罪中浸泡长大的诸凡人，他的同学们，没有一个人看到了那光辉。少年长得俊美非常，拉丁文令人难以置信地流利，据他说在首都的修士们一天要诵这经一百五十遍，不会拉丁文者只能用他们的土话念天主经。他说这话时眼里的遗憾是发自内心地真诚，真嗣不禁为之一震。他又问：“你的拉丁文怎样？”  
“还好……”  
他郑重地点点头，表示记下了，或者是认可了。“要不要来唱诗班？我们还缺人。”  
没有任何实证，他就相信了。这使真嗣受宠若惊，但少年毫不在意地从坛上跳下来，衣服上的绶带翩翩分飞。真嗣非常地不好意思，一时忘记了，也没有勇气将推辞的话说出口。难言之隐发作的次数减少了（这必然是圣母显灵），但思虑更多了，只要别人一会儿不和他说话，他就会进入奇妙的心不在焉的状态，脑袋一会儿空空，一会儿千头万绪左突右奔。有人开玩笑他是被魇住了，但没有人当真，作风没那么老派的人会换一个说法：他是被什么人迷住了。

唱诗班常常排练，因为主教的人经常来看，所以虽然报酬少，但大家都很愿意来。渚薰的声音很好听，却并不和他们一起唱，他脸上的微笑总让人疑心他是在主教那里见识得得多了，对这种小城市的小小唱诗班并不感冒。但结束时他勉励众人的话又是那么真诚，那么动人，宛如春风拂面。真嗣自觉不配出现在这个团体里，又没办法不来，只能占据一个小小角落，负责敲三角铁。所以大部分时候他都处在昏昏欲睡的焦虑之中。但他依然每次都准时来，甚至愿意牺牲吃饭的时间；一切付出都有回报，他要的唯一的回报就是见渚薰一面。  
真嗣在教堂里长大，对教堂了如指掌，也偷偷地把一间小屋划成了自己的秘密基地。第一次见面他就献宝似的把这个地方介绍给了渚薰，但是有他站在旁边，他又觉得这间屋子实在只是勉强能待。  
渚薰说：“很温馨啊！”  
在这里他们不时就忘了时间，所以在别人眼里经常会消失很久。对一个“首都来的大人物”而言，这个自由散漫的样子实在有些奇怪，但这或许就是大人物之所以是大人物的地方。他们什么都聊，但要说起聊了什么，好像又没有什么。实际上每天的相处，拉近距离，有意无意地，或多或少地，都是为了一个问题做铺垫，为了让他能顺利张开口。有一天他们谈到未来，真嗣说到自己想做修士，想把一生奉献给圣而不分的圣三和童贞玛利亚。  
他问：“要怎样才能做一个修士呢？”  
渚薰随意地应道：“修士啊……”他盯着自己的手：“修士，也没有那么厉害。他们要禁欲的。”  
真嗣的心脏猛烈地搏动起来。他憋住气假装平静，引他把话说下去：“禁欲？”  
“就是不可以结婚，也不能性爱，”（他是怎么把那个词说出口的？）“你知道正常男人早上起来有的时候会晨勃，但是他们有的人会戴一个东西，”他比划了一下，“把那个压下去。”  
“什么东西？”  
“叫贞操锁的……一类东西。”  
真嗣憋了一会儿，还是想不出来要怎么遮掩了。图穷匕见。“你有……那个东西吗？”  
他低下头不敢看渚薰的脸，知道他在他心里的形象肯定崩塌了。如果他不说些什么，不给他回应，他肯定会死的。  
世界经历了一次热寂。渚薰说：“你想要，我就会有。”

这个东西穿上之后相当不舒服，皮带既沉又闷，铁硬得吓人，还没勃起，它已经卡着了真嗣的阴茎。锁上之前，真嗣犹豫了一下，渚薰问他：“真的要……”  
真嗣下定决心似的点点头。渚薰毫不遮掩地把“不理解”三个字写在了脸上，但他没有问，把钥匙扭了一圈锁上了他。真嗣长吁一口气。虽然这个东西沉得要命，带着它站着就累，坐下又硌得人很不舒服，还让他的髋突兀地粗了一圈，只能在腰上系一件衬衫遮着，他还是觉得很开心，从心灵的重担下解放出来，从未有过地开心。渚薰好像想替他开心似的，有点勉强地笑了，把手里的钥匙交给他。真嗣正要手下，渚薰却突然想起了什么，把钥匙收了回去。  
“这个就给我收着。”  
“啊……”  
渚薰理所当然似地道：“防止你管不住自己啊。”  
他说得有理，真嗣想不出来有什么怀疑他的理由，只当他是纯粹的善心。渚薰扬了扬手里的钥匙，又说：“不过你如果真的想脱掉它，就来找我吧。”  
真嗣以为他在测试自己的意志：“不会的！我能坚持住的。”  
和他预想的不一样，渚薰没有笑，而是认真地看着他：“我随时等着你。”

真嗣觉得自己被看轻了，在心里暗暗地赌气，决定一辈子都不要脱下来。但这个白天刚刚过完他就去找了渚薰，一开口就控制不住声调，眼含泪花：“薰君……”  
渚薰坐在他自己的房间里，好像一尊真神。他让真嗣坐下，真嗣摇头。渚薰耐心地问他：“怎么？”  
真嗣像是受了很大的打击，就算是在这个绝不会有第三人的地方，他也要挪过来贴着他说话，甚至似乎不这样就站不住了：“……尿……尿不出来……”  
渚薰并不感觉意外。教会制的东西确实有些是有用处的，但治文书的人总有一个坏习惯：把一切用途都考虑到了，就是不考虑使用者能不能找出用法。他的确是故意的，趁着真嗣高兴得忘乎所以，假装自己也一样兴奋，忘了把用法告诉他。他把夜壶拿过来，动作可谓细心；又叫真嗣把裤子脱下来，给他把锁打开，甚至连最后一步都帮他做好，把住他的阴茎对准壶口：“尿吧。”  
等了一会儿，真嗣依然没有动静，渚薰抬头看他，少年维持着撩高自己衣服的姿势满面通红：“对不起……”  
渚薰明白了：手里的东西渐渐地可以感觉到脉搏。这样是无论如何也尿不出来了。事情到了这一步，他的确没有想到，但并不是很不好，一个可能性在向他招手。他尝试着翻开真嗣的包皮；少年震了一下，下意识地往后想逃，但终究还是在他怀里，难道还有哪里能去吗？真嗣受了惊，使劲掰他的手指，想让他松开手。他总算恢复了一点理智，愧疚和歉意又回到他的脑内。  
“这样子没办法尿的……”  
他没想到的是，或许是因为在他面前已经出了足够多的洋相，又或许是为了减少他的愧疚，真嗣自己在他面前自慰起来。禁欲了太久，小东西轻易地被唤醒，也只三两下就缴械投降。真嗣的表情驯顺如羔羊，他绝不会、也绝不可能让自己把渚薰想成一个恶人。他已经完全是他信仰的化身。

庆典的日期一天天近了，每晚每晚，真嗣梦见自己被大火缠身，火焰和他的罪孽一样永远不会消失。他越来越只能在渚薰的身边入睡，因为渚薰承诺，他的灵魂不会下地狱；就算审判的那日他的灵魂真的只在地狱众生之间，他也会找到他，将他救出来。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我爱你……我衷心爱着你……你是生灵中的生灵，明白吗？爱一切诸生就是爱你。……我的宿命就在此。”  
他没有完全明白，但能感受到那种专属于神圣的悲悯之爱，所以对于渚薰的答案，他始终坚信不疑。关于神圣这一点，修女们也同意，虽然她们只是模模糊糊地觉得这个少年厉害，或者仅仅“是个重要人物”，也就放任真嗣夜不归宿，天天和渚薰黏在一起。一次她们聊天时的只言片语偶然流进他耳朵里：  
“……没有沾染原罪……”  
冥冥之中这个形容好像注定要和渚薰联系在一起，真嗣想了几个晚上，终于想明白了是为什么：圣母无染原罪，那么圣母的化身必定也是无染原罪；无染原罪的是渚薰，那么他必定是圣母的化身。所以渚薰必然是无染原罪的，无需怀疑，他早已得了救赎，只不过向他显圣，来救赎他痛苦的肮脏灵魂。他一定不必经受他的痛苦，因为万福纯洁之母圣母玛利亚，她的化身一定是生来就洁净无瑕的。  
他想起小城里一位老人，年轻时跟着商队去过首都和梵蒂冈，这两个地方就总被他挂在嘴上。托他的福，他知道了教皇和主教们有一支专门的唱诗班，只有无垢之人才能蒙受如此恩宠，才有资格登上圣洁的舞台；他们的声音和心灵永远停留在最纯洁的幼年，只需要一个小小的手术……老商人是把这件事当作笑谈讲的，可怜的人，愿他安息！还记得遥远的那时，他比划了一下：咔嚓！这声音让真嗣不禁一颤，好像天国的门扉已经向他打开。

日积月累，他们的秘密基地已经是一个很舒服的小窝了。两只小小的乌鸦每次都要带来一些漂亮的物什，朽烂的家具就用白布罩起来，渚薰甚至找到了一小张什么名画的复制品，在真嗣敬畏的眼光里把它放在高处。童贞女站在一大堆用布遮掩起来的破烂上方，从最高处俯视他们；又或者她根本没有在看，只是摆出一副安详又肃穆的神态。整个房间都是白色的，或许他们两人都下意识地按照了他们长大的环境——教堂——来装饰，但更可能只是未染色的东西更便宜些，又不算难看。房间里飘着干花的香味，和淡淡的阳光一起充盈着此处。渚薰排开一套漂亮的手术用具：手术刀、剪刀、绷带、止血药，发着炫目的光。  
真嗣碰了碰那个头上分叉的金属件：“这是什么？”  
渚薰瞥了一眼：“皮剪开以后，用这个可以固定住。”  
真嗣噤声了。渚薰继续自顾自地说了下去：“一会儿我要划开你的睾丸根部，把你的睾丸挤出来，然后剪断精索，两边都做完以后，把阴茎割掉。懂了吗？”  
真嗣点头。  
“要麻醉吗？”  
他仿佛早就下定了决心似的：“不要。”  
渚薰拿着刀起身，第一次正眼看他，让他坐在他们那张简陋的床上。真嗣坐下了，但又想：床单弄脏了怎么办呢？渚薰把他放倒，褪下他的裤子，那个碍眼的魔怪还在他下体，从草丛里探出不知廉耻的肉粉色顶端。  
他拿起刀，先沾了肥皂水，给他剃毛。小刀相当锋利，渚薰虽然不快，但更不愿意弄伤他，下手很轻，刀锋贴着肉，冰冷的触感可谓残酷……真嗣捂住嘴。此时叫出来无疑是懦夫行径，但更让他讶异，气恼，悲愤的是，他又勃起了。  
渚薰握住他，脸上毫无表情，这让真嗣非常难过，但他们的信念存在裂痕并不是一天两天了。只要眼下的一切过去，他终究能在天堂和他再见——不需要他的拯救，堂堂正正地相见……他动手了，深深的一道划痕，血慢慢地流出来。真嗣终究还是没能控制住，一声惊叫，痛得表情扭曲。薰突然说：“你知道被阉割了的人要怎么小便吗？”  
真嗣半躺着，因为疼痛和恐惧，上半身蜷起来，抓着床单的手指用力到扭曲，嘴里呻吟着，但他本人毫无自知。渚薰似乎还不满意，继续说：  
“你想想如果把阴茎割掉了，小便要从哪里出来？所以不能让尿道愈合。把你的阴茎割掉以后，要在这里，尿道口，”他碰了碰真嗣的马眼，真嗣又是一抖，“塞上稻草，大概好几天……如果这个口子合上了，还要再割开一次。”  
真嗣已经完全坐了起来，浑身都在用力，牙关紧咬，碰得格格响，表情狰狞，真正像是中了邪。  
“不要了……”  
“你说什么？”  
“我不做了……呜呜……”  
随着他的话音，渚薰好像也舒了一口气，弯下身去找药给他包扎。真嗣下意识地去抓他，无论渚薰如何安抚，他都聋了似的毫无反应，只是紧紧地扯着他。渚薰吃力地给他包扎好，任他抱着，要他躺回去，他也不愿意，只是在他怀里小声啜泣着。  
一切希望都破灭了，勃起仍然经久不息。渚薰越过真嗣的肩头和玛利亚对视：苦刃刺心之母玛利亚……此刻无论是拉丁文的诗歌还是天堂的调子都无助于缓解疼痛。然而既能感知痛苦，又能从痛苦中获得快乐，或许他倾注满腔爱情的这个人，才是真正的圣徒。他用最轻柔的语调说：  
“如果你爱我的话，请你抬起头吧。”  
虽然眼泪还未停止，真嗣抬起了头，看着渚薰的眼睛。他们接吻。接吻并不是那么难的事，伸长脖子，嘴唇一碰，就好了；但美好犹如神秘体验。他们做了好几次——为什么之前从来没有做过呢？——仍然意犹未尽，真嗣的下半身仍然裸着，渚薰的手指探向那里。  
虽然他还未知道罗马覆灭的原因，但“享乐是有害的”这个道理在真嗣心里是根深蒂固的。此时他稍微清醒过来，发现了他们将要做的似乎并不是什么好事，吓得夹紧了屁股挣扎起来，渚薰试图安抚他，但毫无效果；于是他换了一种方法，狠狠地打真嗣的屁股，真嗣被打得懵了，疼得又要掉眼泪。渚薰探过身去亲吻他的眼睛，吮走他的泪水。  
“你愿意相信我吗？”  
真嗣用头蹭蹭他的肩膀，好像是摇头，又好像是单纯地撒娇。渚薰撩开他汗湿的黑发，抚摩他光裸的颈背。“你真可怜……只能从痛苦中寻找快乐，却又无法将痛苦真正当作快乐。”他把前额贴在他的上，迫使他直视自己，“不如来我这里。我教你如何享受快乐，不必把自己再当作懦夫。”  
真嗣小小地抽噎着，吸了吸鼻子：“我不明白。”  
“我教你。”  
渚薰哄着他把身体放松，终于，手指顺利地进入了后穴。他焦急地等着，幸好找到了那个要命的硬块，怀里的男孩脸上泛起健康的红，呜咽着平静下来。  
真嗣紧紧地抱着渚薰，像个没有安全感的婴儿，这种充实的温暖除了在聆听圣童贞女的教诲时，他在人间还不曾经历过……半梦幻中他感觉到渚薰将手指抽出去，另外一个东西塞了进来，他喘了口气，开始顶他。他趴在床上，想：原来他也是有这东西的，稍微有点惊讶，又觉得这不算什么。他如今真心实意地感觉到渚薰给他的东西，快乐，是好的；其他的东西暂时都没那么重要了。曾经他无比厌恶的那个器官贴着床单，蹭出凌乱的水迹，他们俩甚至都没有碰过它。神的每一句话都有它的效力，渚薰的每个句子都会应验。渚薰又低下头去吻他。他半眯着双眼，真嗣第一次读到了玛利亚眼神中神圣肃穆以外的东西：爱情。


End file.
